A gift for yesungie
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Yesung berniat mengajak suaminya donghae, untuk mengunjungi appa nya yang ia pikir sangat kesepian. Namun tanpa yesung sangka appa nya malah memberikan sebuah 'hadiah' yang tak terduga untuknya. Sebuah hadiah istimewa. Haesung, kangteuk couple. Yesung, donghae, kangin, leeteuk. Fanfic ringan :) bisa juga di sebut sequel dari look at me !


Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

Casts: super junior yesung, donghae, kangin, leeteuk.

Warning: M-PREG, BL, OOC, DLDR !

\happy reading ^^/

.

"Hae akhir pekan ini sepertinya kita harus mengunjungi appa." ucap yesung pada suaminya yang sedang berganti baju.

"Katanya kau ingin liburan hem ?" tanya donghae lembut sambil menatap pantulan yesung melalui cermin yang ada di lemari pakaian.

"Iyya sihh.. Tapi kemarin aku memimpikan appa. Aku rindu hae, aku takut appa kesepian." lirih yesung. Ia benar-benar merindukan appanya itu. Semenjak menikah dengan donghae ia memang harus berpisah dari appa nya di karenakan ia yang harus tinggal di rumah pribadi milik suaminya itu. Ummanya sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun. Dan semenjak itulah ia dan appanya hanya tinggal berdua karena ia juga tak memiliki saudara. Ia anak tunggal. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan dirinya sangat di manja oleh sang appa. Tak pernah sekalipun appanya itu menolak keinginannya.

Donghae menghampiri yesung yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang, lalu mengusap pelan kepala istrinya itu.

"Jangan sedih sayang, besok kita akan mengunjungi appa."

Yesung mendongak memandang donghae. "Benarkah ? Tak apa kita tidak jadi liburan ?" tanya yesung.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di samping yesung. "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Hemm.. Kau tidak ingin menghubungi appa mu dulu sebelum kita ke sana ?"

"Tidak perlu hae, biar ini menjadi kejutan untuk appa." ucap yesung seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu donghae.

"Seandainya umma masih ada, appa tidak akan kesepian hae. Hiks.. Appa kan sudah tua." isak yesung tiba-tiba.

Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar yesung yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Shhhh.. Uljima sayang. Sudahlah umma sudah tenang dan bahagia di sana. Kau jangan sedih ne ? Nanti kita akan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah appa dan menginap di sana." bujuk donghae.

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah ini sudah malam. Sekarang kita tidur dan besok pagi kita ke rumah appa okey ?" ucap donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

Yesung segera menyamankan diri di dalam pelukan donghae dan mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mendapat ciuman dari donghae di keningnya.

.

.

Yesung turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa sesaat setelah sampai di halaman rumah megah keluarganya. Dengan semangat ia berjalan menuju rumah yang saat ini hanya di huni oleh appanya dan beberapa orang maid. Di belakangnya tampak sang suami yang mengekorinya sambil menyeret sebuah koper di tangannya. Beberapa orang bodyguard yang berjaga di depan pintu rumah megah itu segera membungkuk hormat saat melihat yesung dan donghae di hadapan mereka.

"Appa ada di rumah ?" tanya yesung kepada salah satu bodyguard yang dulu di tugaskan appanya untuk menjaganya kemanapun ia pergi, sebelum akhirnya ia menikah dan tentu saja sudah tidak membutuhkan bodyguard lagi karena sekarang ada suami tampannya yang akan selalu menjaganya.

"Tuan besar ada di rumah tuan muda, silahkan masuk." ucap bodyguard yang bernama jung yunho itu ramah.

"Gomawo. Yeobo kajja kita masuk." ucap yesung seraya menarik tangan donghae memasuki rumah.

"Appa ! Appa ! Yesungie pulang!" seru yesung begitu memasuki ruang tamu rumah megah itu.

"Appa ! Appa dimana ? Yesungie datang!" teriak yesung lagi saat tak ada yang menyahuti panggilannya.

"Mungkin appa ada di kamarnya sayang." ucap donghae menginterupsi.

Yesung mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kamar appanya di lantai dua. Dan saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih, tanpa berniat mengetuknya terlebih dahulu yesung langsung membukanya.

"Appa ! Yesungie da..tang." ucapan yesung terputus saat dirinya melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya seketika menahan nafas.

"Sayang, kenapa hanya berdiri di depan pintu ? kenapa tidak lang- oh ya ampun!" donghae yang baru saja menyusul yesung pun ikut terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang membuat istrinya itu mematung di depan pintu. Dengan refleks ia menutupi mata yesung dengan tangannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang di lihat oleh yesung dan donghae sehingga membuat mereka terkejut ?. Ternyata saat yesung baru saja membuka pintu kamar appanya -kangin- ia melihat appa nya itu sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil berciuman mesra dengan seorang namja yang duduk di pangkuannya. Bahkan saking intensnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan mereka sampai tak menyadari keberadaan dua anak manusia yang sedang melongo di depan pintu.

Yesung tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera melepas tangan donghae yang menutupi matanya.

"APPA !" Jerit yesung histeris hingga membuat telinga donghae sakit.

Sontak saja teriakan yesung itu membuat dua manusia yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka itu segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan dengan refleks menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Yesungie ?"

.

.

Yesung menatap tajam appa nya yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah 'insiden' mengejutkan di kamar kangin tadi.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu pada appa kalau ingin berkunjung ?" tanya kangin berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam putranya.

"Waeyo ? Apa aku harus minta izin dulu kalau ingin berkunjung ke rumah appaku sendiri ?" tanya yesung ketus.

"Bukan begitu, ah kenalkan yesungie ini teman appa, namanya leeteuk." sahut kangin sambil mengenalkan namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

Leeteuk segera bangun dari duduknya. "Annyeonghaseo.. Joneun Leeteuk imnida." ujar leeteuk memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Yesung tidak menyahut ia hanya meneliti penampilan leeteuk dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Yesung akui namja itu cukup manis dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya saat namja itu tersenyum walau usiannya mungkin sudah tidak muda lagi sama seperti appanya.

Donghae yang duduk di samping yesung menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah yesung. Ia tau pasti istrinya itu masih kesal dengan namja itu karena insiden tadi. Akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membalas perkenalan leeteuk.

"Annyeong leeteuk-ssi, joneun lee donghae imnida. Aku suaminya yesung." ucap donghae ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Wahh jadi ini menantunya kangin ? Tampan sekali." seru leeteuk seraya menghampiri donghae dan memeluknya erat.

Yesung melotot melihat leeteuk yang tanpa rasa canggung memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Hoh.. Enak saja tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh lee donghae selain dirinya!

Yesung bangkit dan segera melepas paksa pelukan leeteuk dari tubuh donghae. "Lepas ! Anda jangan seenaknya memeluk suami orang ya ! Anda itu orang asing disini!" seru yesung garang.

"Yesungie, leeteuk bukan orang asing. Dia adalah calon umma mu." sahut kangin tiba-tiba membuat yesung langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah appanya.

"Apa ? Umma ? Appa sudah gila ya ? Yesungie tidak mau mempunyai umma tiri ! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan umma yesungie !" seru yesung hampir menangis.

"Yesungie jangan berbicara kasar ! Setuju atau tidak appa akan tetap menikahi leeteuk ! Appa sangat mencintainya !" balas kangin membentak yesung membuat air mata yang yesung tahan akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Appa jahat ! Hiks appa sekarang tega membentak yesungie ! Ini pasti gara-gara dia ! Dia sudah membuat appa berubah !" teriak yesung histeris. Sedangkan leeteuk ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia merasa jika ia memang bukan siapa-siapa di sini.

"Yesungie kau sungguh tidak sopan ! Jaga ucapanmu, leeteuk tidak bersalah di sini, appa membentakmu karena memang kau memang salah sudah berbicara tidak sopan!" ucap kangin keras sambil berjalan mendekati yesung.

"Pokoknya yesungie tidak setuju appa menikah lagi dengan namja yang tidak jelas ituuuu !"

'Plak'

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat melihat kangin melayangkan tangan ke arahnya. Namun anehnya setelah beberapa saat yesung tidak merasakan apapun. Jadi suara apa itu ?

Yesung perlahan membuka matanya dan..

"Donghae !" teriak yesung saat menemukan suaminya sedang memegangi pipinya sambil meringis kesakitan. Berarti suara tamparan tadi berasal dari donghae yang terkena tamparan kangin saat ingin melindunginya.

Kangin menatap tak percaya ke arah tangannya . apa yang sudah ia lakukan ? Ia sungguh terbawa emosi tadi.

"Hiks hae, ghwenchana ?" tangis yesung sambil mengusap pipi donghae.

Donghae berusaha tersenyum walau pipinya terasa sangat panas. Jelas saja siapa yang tidak sakit merasakan tamparan dari kangin. mertuanya itu masih sangat kuat dan kekar di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat.

"Yesungie ini harus segera di kompres nanti membengkak." saran leeteuk sambil menatap donghae cemas.

Yesung memandang leeteuk sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan membawa donghae ke kamarnya yang dulu ia tempati saat masih tinggal di rumah ini.

Setelah melihat yesung dan donghae menjauh leeteuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kangin yang masih diam.

"Kita harus bicara kangin-ah." ucap leeteuk dengan nada serius.

.

.

"Sayang, kau tidak mau makan malam ?" tanya donghae pada yesung yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Semenjak kejadian di ruang keluarga tadi yesung enggan turun dari kamarnya walau untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar hae." sahut yesung tanpa menatap donghae.

"Yesungie dengarkan aku." ucap donghae.

Yesung segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tau jika donghae sudah memanggil namanya itu tandanya ia sedang serius.

"Ada apa yeobo ?" tanya yesung sambil menatap donghae yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Berbaikanlah dengan appa. Tidak baik terus seperti ini sayang." ucap donghae lembut.

"Hae appa jahat, appa sudah membentak sungie dan bahkan mau menampar sungie gara-gara namja asing itu." tolak yesung.

"Sayang aku tau kau belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa appamu akan menikah lagi, tapi cobalah untuk menerimanya sayang. Appamu sangat mencintai leeteuk ajusshi."bujuk donghae berusaha meluluhkan hati istrinya yang memang sangat keras kepala.

"Hae, aku tidak akan pernah setuju. Sekarang dia memang terlihat baik, tapi setelah menikah dengan appaku nanti dia pasti akan berubah. Mungkin saja dia hanya ingin harta appa." ucap yesung korban drama.

"Kau harus tau yesungie, leeteuk ajusshi tidak seburuk yang kau pikir. Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada appa bagaimana appa bisa mengenal leeteuk ajusshi dan seyakin itu ingin segera menikahinya. Dan kau tau apa jawaban appamu ?" tanya donghae yang di balas gelengan kepala oleh yesung.

"Appamu mengenal leeteuk ajusshi karena leeteuk ajusshi adalah pemilik panti asuhan anak yatim piatu. Dan kebetulan appamu adalah donatur tetap di panti asuhan itu. Appamu jatuh cinta pada leeteuk ajusshi ketika suatu hari appamu menyempatkan waktu mengunjungi panti dan memberikan secara langsung hadiah kepada anak-anak yang ada di panti. Di sana appamu melihat leeteuk ajusshi yang dengan tulus merawat anak-anak yang kurang beruntung dan rela mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjadi orang tua bagi mereka. Leeteuk ajusshi adalah orang yang baik yesungie, appa mu tak mungkin sembarangan ingin menikahi seseorang yang belum jelas asal usulnya." jelas donghae panjang lebar.

Yesung terdiam memikirkan semua ucapan donghae, apa mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan karena menilai buruk tentang leeteuk.

"Sayang, wajar jika appamu marah padamu. Dia hanya tak suka jika ada yang berlaku buruk pada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Begitu juga dengan kau, bagaimana jika aku yang di hina ? Pasti kau juga akan sangat marah dan tidak terima kan ? Sekalipun yang menghinaku itu appamu." ucap donghae lagi sambil membelai pipi yesung lembut.

"Aku tau kau kecewa, aku juga sempat kaget saat melihat appa ingin menamparmu. Maka dari itu aku refleks langsung melindungimu." kata donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan appaku yeobo." ucap yesung lirih.

"Aku tidak marah sayang, tapi lain ceritanya jika tadi kau yang terkena tamparan." balas donghae sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah mungkin appamu hanya terbawa emosi. sayang kamu tidak ingin appa kesepian lagi kan ? Katanya kau selalu mengkhawatirkan appamu yang tinggal sendirian. Jika appamu menikah dengan leeteuk ajusshi bukankah appamu tidak akan sendirian lagi ?" tanya donghae.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan umma hae." ucap yesung sedih.

Donghae segera membawa yesung ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tau sayang, sampai kapanpun umma mu tidak akan terganti. Selamanya dia akan hidup di hati kita. Tapi saat ini kebahagiaan appa juga penting sayang. Aku yakin leeteuk ajusshi adalah orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakan appamu tanpa membuat kita melupakan mendiang ummamu." ucap donghae lembut seraya mengusap pelan punggung yesung.

"Mungkin kau benar hae, saat ini kebahagiaan appa lah yang terpenting. Nanti aku akan bicara pada appa dan meminta maaf pada leeteuk ajusshi." sahut yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae balas tersenyum. "Begini baru istriku yang baik. Saranghae." ucap donghae sambil mencium bibir yesung singkat.

"Nado saranghae yeobo, oh ya bagaimana pipimu apa masih sakit ?" tanya yesung khawatir.

"Mungkin akan sembuh saat istriku memberi ciuman." sahut donghae sambil mengerling ke arah yesung.

'Chup'

Yesung langsung mengecup pipi donghae yang tadi terkena tamparan dan memeluk tubuh donghae dengan erat. "Mianhae yeobo liburan kita jadi seperti ini, kau sakit gara-gara aku." lirih yesung.

"Ghwenchana sayang, sudah tidak sakit kok. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan malam ? Mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu kita." ajak donghae yang di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh yesung.

.

.

"Eh kalian sudah bangun ? cepat kemari kita makan malam bersama kalian pasti sudah lapar kan." seru leeteuk saat melihat yesung dan donghae menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Emm.. Itu leeteuk-ssi aku ingin bicara sesuatu." ucap yesung ragu begitu sampai di ruang makan.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat yesung yang berbicara namun tidak berani menatap ke arahnya. "Kau ingin bicara apa yesungie ?" tanya leeteuk lembut.

Sejenak yesung melirik appanya yang sedang menatap nya was-was seperti takut jika yesung akan berbicara kasar lagi. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum sambil menatap leeteuk.

"Aku setuju jika kau menikah dengan appa dan menjadi ummaku."

Leeteuk terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir yesung. Apa dia tidak salah dengar ?

"Yesungie apa kau serius ?" tanya leeteuk sambil memegang kedua bahu yesung.

"Ne, aku ingin kau menjadi ummaku." ucap yesung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih yesungie." seru leeteuk sambil membawa yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sungguh bahagia yesung sudah bisa menerimanya dan tidak lagi membencinya. Kangin dan donghae tersenyum bahagia melihat moment haru di depan mereka, bahkan kangin ia hampir menitikan air matanya karena bahagia.

Yesung tersenyum dalam pelukan leeteuk. Ia merasa sangat nyaman, pelukan leeteuk terasa seperti pelukan ummanya dulu.

Perlahan leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Mianhae yesungie aku membuat bajumu basah." ucap leeteuk malu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ghwencaha umma." sahut yesung sambil mengusap air mata leeteuk.

"Gomawo sayang, gomawo hae , kalian sudah mau menerimaku." ucap leeteuk sambil menatap yesung dan donghae bergantian.

"Sama-sama umma." sahut donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Yesungie, hae, appa minta maaf pada kalian, appa sudah bersikap kasar tadi." ucap kangin dengan nada menyesal.

"Maafkan yesungie juga appa. Yesungie memang kekanakan." sahut yesung sambil menghapiri kangin dan memeluknya erat. "Yesungie sangat mencintai appa.". Gumam yesung.

"Appa juga mencintaimu sayang." balas kangin sambil mengusap kepala yesung sayang.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang ? Aku sudah sangat lapar." ucap donghae tiba-tiba membuat semuanya terkekeh.

"Hahaha, baiklah kajja kita makan sekarang, umma sudah memasak untuk kalian." ajak leeteuk sambil berlalu ke arah dapur dan kembali dengan membawa berbagai macam masakan di tangannya.

"Wahhh.. Banyak sekali umma." seru yesung takjub saat melihat berbagai masakan yang sudah leeteuk tata di meja makan.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ne, makan yang banyak yesungie."

"Umma juga makan, ayo duduk di sini." pinta yesung.

Leeteuk segera mendudukan dirinya di samping yesung.

Kangin, donghae dan yesung mulai memakan makanan masing-masing dengan lahap. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat itu, ia senang semuanya menyukai masakannya. Leeteuk mulai menyendok makanan yang ada di piringnya, namun-

'Hueekkkkk'

Semua yang ada di meja makan langsung menatap kaget ke arah leeteuk.

'Hueeekkkk' leeteuk segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat mual.

"Sayang kau kenapa ?" tanya kangin cemas.

"A..aku tidak tau tiba-tiba saja-"

'Hueekkkkk'

Belum selesai leeteuk menjawab, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi saat ia tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa mualnya.

"Appa .. Mengapa.." yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap horor ke arah appanya.

"Appa jangan bilang umma hamil.." tanya yesung ragu.

"Mianhae yesungie, sepertinya kau akan punya adik." sahut kangin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mwo ?" seru donghae kaget.

"APPAAAAAAA!"

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kan, teriakan siapa itu ? :D

FIN

omake:

Yesung tersenyum bahagia memandang appanya yang sedang tertawa bersama umma barunya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan appanya dengan leeteuk, namja yang sangat di cintai appanya dan sekarang sedang mengandung calon adik untukknya. Ya yesung akan segera mempunyai adik, walau sebenarnya yesung sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk mempunyai adik di usianya yang sekarang, yesung tetap merasa bahagia. Kini appanya tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, appanya sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya sendiri. Dan kini mereka sedang menanti-nanti calon anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Dalam hati yesung sangat bersyukur, Tuhan memberikan kehidupan yang sempurna untuknya. Appa yang sangat menyayanginya, umma yang sangat baik seperti malaikat dan-

Yesung menoleh ke arah donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi donghae.

"Wae sayang ?" tanya donghae lembut sambil menoleh ke arah yesung.

"Tidak ada. Saranghae yeobo." ucap yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae tertawa lalu merangkul bahu yesung. "Nado saranghae sayangku."

-suami yang selalu menjaga dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

END.

A/N:

Haesung again, jangan bosen ya baca karya ku yang absurd ini. Di sini aku masukin kangteuk juga, karna kangteuk juga salah satu couple fav aku :).

Oh ya, aku denger hae oppa sakit huhuhu T.T cepat sembuh ya oppa :'). Jaga selalu kesehatan oppa.

Seperti biasa, jeongmal mianhae jika ada kata-kata yang salah (terutama bahasa korea, tapi aku udah berusaha cari di mbah kok), typo atau istilah lainnya. :)

Gomawo buat unni 'kimkyusung' yang udah kasih aku ilmu2 dan masukkan2 dalam menulis. Saranghae unn :* *lapingus*

Anggap aja ini sequel dari look at me! Ya, biarpun dikit gak nyambung . hahaha pay pay .

#wewillwaitleedonghae

#gwsleedonghae

#kissreader.


End file.
